


First Dance

by rulingpenguin



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Charles, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Disabled Character, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulingpenguin/pseuds/rulingpenguin
Summary: Charles had a surprise for Erik on their wedding day.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the story. I saw this really sweet video on Facebook and I thought it could be something that happens with Charles and Erik at their wedding so I had to write it. Please enjoy. (English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.)

Erik was pretty sure today was the happiest day on earth -- well -- besides the moment Charles said yes to his question. Today was a perfect day for Charles and Erik to get married. He was really looking forward to building more happy memories with Charles for the rest of his life. 

After saying ‘I DO’ and kissing Charles probably an hour ago. Erik found himself sitting in Charles' lap on a wheelchair at their wedding reception. They were having their first dance. Suddenly, he was hit with a realization that Charles was his husband. 

Charles belonged to him and he belonged to Charles. 

As if Charles could hear Erik’s thought he said, “Hello husband.” with a warm smile. It sounded so giddy Erik had to smile down at Charles in return with his scary shark teeth and kissed him. (Erik’s signature smile usually resulted in people looking at him in horror but Charles said it was the most sexy thing in the world so Erik didn’t really care). He was holding on to Charles with an arm around his neck while Charles slowly rocked his wheelchair forward and back. Their lips parted and Erik couldn’t move his eyes away from those ridiculous red lips. “Hi there husband.” He really couldn't stop smiling. 

“Can you get off me for a minute, love?” Charles said and stopped the movement of the wheelchair. “I have something to show you.” 

Erik hesitated before complying easily with a small frown. He hopped down from Charles’ lap and saw him nodded to someone in the crowd. He was about to ask Charles why he had to stop their first dance when he saw Logan, Hank, and Raven walked up to them with two chairs… and are those velcro straps?

“What are you guys doing?” Erik asked, confused. 

“Just humor me for a minute, Erik.” Charles replied still smiling but Erik could see bright blue eyes filled with excitement. Erik stepped back to watch Logan, Hank, and Raven maneuver themselves around Charles. Hank and Raven trapped the wheelchair in between two wooden chairs that they brought with them and sat down while Logan stood behind Charles. Charles was still looking up at Erik and now he was beaming like he couldn’t wait to show Erik whatever they were planning to do. 

He looked like a little kid who was about to open his presents on Christmas morning. Erik couldn’t help but shake his head a little in amusement and couldn't hold back a chuckle from his throat. 

After Hank and Raven made sure that their legs lined up with Charles’ legs, they moved his lifeless legs down to the floor. Hank wrapped his left leg to Charles’ right while Raven wrapped her right leg to Charles’ left. They made sure everything was secure while Charles moved his arms up to draped on Hank and Raven’s shoulders. 

Erik was speechless when he started to understand what was happening in front of him. His hands were trembling when he brought them up to gripped his head with elbows pointing in the air. He couldn’t believe what was witnessing. Charles started to push himself up with help from his best man, Hank, and sister, Raven, on both sides. Logan who was standing behind Charles quickly pulled his wheelchair away and returned to support Charles on the waist. 

Charles was standing for their first dance.

Erik took a step forward and brought himself to press up against Charles, “Oh god, Charles.” He choked out a sob with quivering breath. His left hand was grabbing Charles by the neck while tracing Charles’ face with his right. He gently brushed his thumb on Charles’ cheekbones.

Charles looked up and told Erik, “I want to give you a proper first dance as a married couple.” His body was swaying slightly left and right to the rhythm of the music, with the help of Hank and Raven supporting his entire body. Erik caught on and started to move with them. 

“Thank you, Schatz.” Erik replied softly. He couldn’t find any words to describe what he was feeling but Charles could see everything Erik was trying to express through his glassy steel grey eyes. There were love, admiration, and adoration in that stunning gaze. “But you know you didn’t have to do this right?” 

“Oh, I know I’m already perfect, Erik. I just want to surprise you at our wedding that’s all.”

“I love you.” Erik couldn't help remind Charles again but Charles just snorted and leaned up to kiss him. Erik tried to pour all his feelings into the kiss in hope that Charles understands he meant it when he said they would spend the rest of their lives together. When they finally broke apart, Charles had to sit down so he tapped Hank and Raven on the shoulders to let them know. Logan was there with the wheelchair again for them to gently drop Charles down into a sitting position. Hank and Raven removed themselves and took the velcro away with the chairs in a dash leaving Charles and Erik alone on the dance floor once more. The cheers erupted from all around them but the married couple could care less. 

Erik started to feel his eyes going blurry so he had to wipe away the tears swiftly to hide it from everyone but Charles just giggled and put up his arms as a gesture for Erik to come here. Of course Erik couldn’t deny Charles anything so he went willingly. 

It was a perfect day for a perfect wedding.


End file.
